warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Goosefeather's Curse/Chapter 7
Chapter description :A cat's voice whispers in Goosefeather's ear, stating that he's been very lucky. Goosefeather turns around and snaps that he hasn't been, because he nearly got killed by the badger that attacked him; and even his sister, Moonpaw, thinks he's weird. The tom realizes that he's seen her before when the kittypets attacked Squirrelwhisker's patrol. He asks her what her name is, and she responds that she would be insulted that he didn't know; yet she can hardly blame ThunderClan for wanting to forget about her. She says that she can help Goosefeather. :Goosefeather inquires if she's going to show him another vision, and she wonders why he's so curious about the future. The she-cat says that he has to know about the real world as well, which means knowing fighting moves so he can defend himself. He notices the thick muscles set underneath her fur, and the mystery cat says that there is nobody better to learn from about fighting. Goosefeather tells her that he could just ask any one of his Clanmates to teach him about fighting, and that he doesn't need her help. :The warrior tells him that she thinks he does need her help, because even his sister, Moonpaw, didn't offer when she saw Goosefeather get attacked by the badger. The speckled tom snarls at her to leave him alone; the she-cat leaps at him with her claws unsheathed. Goosefeather trips over his tail, landing in the leaf mulch on the ground. The she-cat looks down at him, amusement displayed on her face. She tells him to get up, and when she leaps at him again, he should duck sideways so he can take her weight on his shoulder. Goosefeather gets up, and the she-cat pounces again. The tom leans to the side, almost losing his footing, and she barely strikes him as she crashes to her paws. :The she-cat tells him he is doing good, adding that he should try it on her. Goosefeather refuses, saying he only wants to defend himself, not attack. She hisses, telling him that attack is the best form of defense. Goosefeather leaps at her, but she says he is making it too easy. The she-cat tells him to pretend she just clawed out his mother's eyes; Goosefeather pictures Daisytoe blinded, and lunges at the cat with fury. She tries to step away, but the tom lands a blow on the back of her neck. She congratulates him on his improvement, and tells him to try some ground moves. Goosefeather learns many violent fighting moves, and a small voice inside his head asks if a medicine cat should be causing pain. He remembers Moonpaw blaming him for not being able to fight, and accidentally unsheathes his claws. The she-cat tells Goosefeather to be careful, adding that they've done enough training for today. The tom isn't ready to take on a badger, but could fight another cat. Goosefeather thanks the she-cat, and she tells him to not practice on Stormtail. The speckled tom is surprised she knows Stormtail, but when questioned, the cat says she knows everyone. He asks the she-cat her name, and she tells him it is Mapleshade. :The next morning, Goosefeather is limping from a sore shoulder; he spots Moonpaw approaching from the ravine. Her fur is fluffed up, and she tells her brother she's been looking for him. She says that she is sorry for running off, and she was just scared. Moonpaw also offers to teach Goosefeather some fighting moves, but he says he can figure it out. The apprentice protests, saying that he can't be alone all the time, and it's not normal to have no friends. Goosefeather hisses, saying that it's his normal, and nothing's gonna change. Stormtail is at the fresh-kill pile; Goosefeather walks up to him, telling him that he knows the blue-gray tom left him alone for the badger to hurt him. Stormtail bristles, and says he ran to fetch help. The speckled tom accuses him of bringing the badger to him, adding that he would have died if Moonpaw hadn't saved him. The blue-gray tom purrs, saying that Moonpaw is a wonderful cat. Goosefeather is interrupted by Smallear, who tells him Larksong is kitting, and Cloudberry needs him in the nursery. The medicine cat glares at Stormtail and hisses that this isn't over. He slips through the branches and crouches beside Cloudberry. She tells Larksong that he has come on time to welcome her first kit. Goosefeather sits, fascinated by the tiny kit, a tom, and starts licking it. There is a second kit, another tom, which lets out a high pitched wail. Cloudberry notes that the kit has a loud voice already. :Goosefeather rests a paw on the first kit. He has a vision of the Moonstone and scents of herbs. He says excitedly that the tiny tom is going to be a medicine cat. When he touches the second kit, he sees the four Great Oaks, the Great Rock, and the yowls of battle. He tells his mentor that the kit is going to be the leader of ThunderClan, and those kits are truly special. Cloudberry tells him that all kits are special, not just these two, adding that they should give the Clan news about the new litter. Characters Major *Mapleshade }} Minor *Stormtail *Smallear *Larksong *Cloudberry *Sunkit (Not yet named) *Featherkit (Not yet named) }} Mentioned *Doestar }} Important events Births * Featherkit and Sunkit : Born to Larksong and Flamenose Notes and references Category:Goosefeather's Curse Category:Chapter subpages Category:Novellas